Secret santa
by Danni1989
Summary: Written for the LiveJournal Author2Author Christmas exchange. Caroline arranges a Secret Santa for the group. Elena gets Damon's name and is unsure what to get him. He opens her gift and confronts her about it. Lemon.


This is for the LJ A2A Xmas fic exchange, written for amygerrard. I really hope you think I did your prompt justice.

Prompt: Caroline sets up Secret Santa for the whole Scooby Gang and Elena ends up being Damon's Secret Santa but what will happen when Caroline replaces her present for Damon with something a whole lot naughtier. (Caroline could be playing match-maker or whatever reasoning is fine!) M or T rated I don't mind, though I am partial to some smut ;)

Rating M because I am unable to keep clothes on Damon. )

* * *

"What am I supposed to buy for Damon? The man has everything and if he doesn't have it he would just buy it." Elena asked as her and Caroline walked through the mall searching for gifts for the Secret Santa gift exchange.

"He's Damon. He's not that hard to buy for. There is one thing he wants." Caroline hinted.

"This was a terrible idea Care. Why are we even doing this gift exchange?" Elena demanded getting annoyed at the seemingly futile effort of finding a gift.

"We're doing this because it's fun. It's Christmas time, you should be enjoying it." Caroline cajoled her friend.

"I would be enjoying it more if I wasn't wandering through the mall on a Saturday with _NO_ idea of what I'm looking for." Elena muttered.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put it off for so long then!" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah yeah." Elena muttered as she walked through the crowds of crazy Christmas shoppers with her best friend.

"Let's go in there. I bet I could find Tyler's gift in there!" Caroline suggested pointing to Victoria's Secret.

"How is it fair that you got Tyler? You get to buy for your boyfriend and I have to buy for Damon." Elena whined.

"It was the luck of the draw." Caroline shrugged as she pulled Elena into the crowded store.

"Why are you shopping for Tyler's present in Victoria's Secret?" Elena wondered.

"I'm buying sexy lingerie that I'm sure he'd adore seeing me in." Caroline explained while perusing the racks for something she hoped would catch his eye.

"I think I'm just going to buy him a bottle of bourbon. It's easy. It's something I know he likes. There, problem solved!" Elena exclaimed after thinking about it for a minute.

"Good solution." Caroline murmured as the wheels turned in her head.

* * *

"What am I supposed to buy for Bonnie?" Damon demanded of no one in particular. He had no idea how he got roped into doing this stupid exchange. Vampires didn't celebrate Christmas, with the glaring exception of Caroline Forbes. The bubbly blonde was making it her own personal mission to make sure everyone in Mystic Falls celebrated this year. It resulted in Damon not only being forced into an exchange he didn't want to join, and buying for someone he would be happy if he never saw again, but also giving up his precious house to host the Christmas party Caroline was planning. Then there was the issue of who had his name. He wished he could compel the answer out of someone. With his luck it was probably Bonnie and she would purposely do something to cause him pain; such as soaking his gift in vervain. The witch was certainly petty and vengeful enough to pull something like that, regardless of whether it was Christmas or not.

"Having fun?" Stefan asked walking into the house.

"Stupid question?" Damon muttered.

"Have you figured out Bonnie's gift yet?" Stefan asked smirking, knowing full well that he hadn't.

"No. What do you buy a witch who's only happiness in life comes from giving me brain aneurysms whenever she can?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Buy her some nice perfume or something." Stefan suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Perfume? That's the best you could come up with? Perfume?" Damon demanded.

"It was a suggestion. It was better than what you could come up with." Stefan stated defensively.

"You buy perfume for your girlfriend, not for the bitchy witch that tries to kill you on an almost daily basis." Damon explained as if he was talking to someone of significantly lesser intelligence.

"No need to get snarky Damon. You wanted help, I gave it. I'd be happy to leave you alone. I have to figure out what to buy Caroline." Stefan muttered.

"Trade me. I'll buy for Caroline, you can buy for Bonnie. Caroline is much less dangerous than Bonnie is. Bonnie doesn't hate you as much as she does me." Damon suggested hopefully.

"I can't trade you. That would ruin the entire exchange." Stefan declined.

"How do you figure?" Damon demanded.

"You drew Bonnie's name, so you have to buy for her. You heard Caroline... no trades." Stefan explained.

"Damn it." Damon cursed before pouring himself a generous glass of his preferred amber liquid.

"You could buy her a gift certificate." Stefan suggested, feeling a bit sympathetic towards his brother.

"That's actually not a terrible idea." Damon replied after pondering if for a couple minutes.

"There you are. You can thank me anytime." Stefan advised.

"Thanks Stefan." Damon said with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

* * *

"Are you almost done Care? I am not going to find Damon a gift in here." Elena groaned after being forced to look at lingerie with Caroline for the past 45 minutes. Lingerie shopping was no fun when you had no one to wear it for. It was no fun being single at Christmas time. All her friends were happily in love and she was alone. Caroline had Tyler. Bonnie had Jeremy. Elena had the Salvatore brothers in a mostly non-romantic way.

"Almost. I just need a few more things." Caroline muttered as she grabbed a couple Christmas-y negligees from the racks.

"Why do you need so many? There is a price cap on the exchange." Elena told her friend.

"I know that. Can I not stock up on sexy lingerie?" Caroline asked rhetorically. Elena shrugged and followed Caroline throughout the store. When the blonde was finally done they went to pay for the purchases before leaving the store.

"I have one more stop to make." Caroline stated when they passed by another store.

"In there? What are you planning Caroline Forbes?" Elena asked when she seen the toys and handcuffs in the display.

"I have plans." She said cryptically.

"I don't want to know." Elena told Caroline, really not wanting to know what she planned on doing with Tyler. It seemed like Caroline knew exactly what she was looking for, picking up a pair of red fluffy handcuffs. Elena kept silent as they went to pay for the handcuffs, while Caroline smirked.

When they were done at the mall, Caroline drove Elena to a liquor store so she could pick up a bottle of bourbon. The two girls walked inside and found what they were looking for. After a quick dose of compulsion by Caroline, they left the store and headed back to the car.

"Will you wrap the present for me? You're much better at it than I am." Elena asked when Caroline parked outside Elena's house.

"Sure. What are best friends for?" Caroline asked grinning.

"Thanks. You're the best. I want Damon to at least have something nice to open up tomorrow night." Elena admitted.

"Don't worry. He will have something amazing to open up." Caroline said with a smirk on her face. Elena ignored the look

on her face and walked inside, seeing Jeremy sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Did you buy your gift?" He asked when she dropped her purse on the kitchen table.

"Yes. It took all day but I found something." Elena affirmed.

"That's good. I got mine the day after Caroline told us about this. Mine was really easy to buy for." Jeremy said smiling.

"I'm happy yours was easy. Very jealous, but happy at the same time." Elena said honestly.

"Who did you get? It wasn't me was it?" He asked curiously.

"No it wasn't you. I can't tell you who it was." Elena mumbled.

"Okay. That's fine. I can't tell you who I got either." He said before turning back to the video game.

* * *

"What do you think? Red or green?" Elena called from her bedroom a couple hours later.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused from the living room.

"Red dress or green dress? Caroline said I had to wear a dress, she wants everyone looking nice." Elena asked again.

"Do we have to look festive?" Jeremy asked frowning.

"She wants the Christmas colours on everyone." Elena affirmed.

"Fine. Wear the red one." Jeremy said not caring particularly.

"I think you're right." Elena agreed, zipping up the red dress that highlighted her curves.

"For the record I am not wearing Christmas colours and I highly doubt Damon will either. I'm sure you could get away with wearing something else too." He called from downstairs.

"Nah, Caroline is wrapping my Secret Santa gift for me. I owe her." Elena brushed off the suggestion.

"If you're sure. Are we heading over there together?" He asked.

"I thought so unless you don't want to be seen with your big sister." She teased.

"I get seen with you all the time and besides it's only our friends that are going to be there. Why is Caroline pushing this anyway?" He asked curiously.

"She's Caroline, and she's always loved Christmas. She doesn't think that because half of the town is supernatural or involved with the supernatural that we should stop celebrating Christmas. It's her favourite time of year." Elena defended.

"I guess so. But it's almost time to go. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said shrugging into her black coat and pressing the button on her remote car starter.

Elena and Jeremy started laughing when they pulled up in front of the Boarding House and seen Christmas decorations and lights strewn wherever possible on the exterior of the house. It was clear that Damon had nothing to do with this, and they could only imagine how unhappy he was about it.

"Caroline." They called simultaneously. Shutting off the car they walked up the front walk and just opened the door. Christmas music was blaring and they could smell the tell-tale cinnamon in the air.

"You're here. Good." Caroline said rushing over to them. She was wearing a red dress with a Santa hat covering her blonde locks. "Where are your Christmas outfits?" She asked accusingly of Jeremy.

"I didn't wear it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Here. Put this on. I already had to force Damon into a Santa hat." Caroline stated disapprovingly. She put the hat on his head and took the gift out of his hands before striding back into the party.

"Caroline." They said at the same time in explanation. The siblings walked further into the house and found everyone talking. Damon was standing sullenly by the fireplace with his usual glass of bourbon.

"Having fun?" Elena asked when she sidled over to him.

"Heaps of it." He muttered sarcastically.

"How did you get talked into allowing all of this?" She said motioning to the Christmas decorations adorning every surface and the hat resting on his head.

"I woke up this morning and it was all here. Caroline forced me to wear this stupid thing. I'm still quite pissed about it." He muttered.

"Calm down, it's Christmas. You don't need to be all Grinch-like." She said bumping his hip with hers.

"I'm not a Grinch." He said trying to hold back a smile. It was clear she loved the holidays still even after everything she lost.

"Just try and have some fun tonight. Maybe whoever got your name in the drawing got you something you really like." She suggested.

"God I hope so. I'm hoping that whoever got my name bought me a good bottle of bourbon. It's all I need right now." He sighed.

"You never know." Elena said smiling briefly.

* * *

"Everyone sit down. It's time to exchange gifts." Caroline yelled, instantly taking control of the party again.

"Oh joy. Gifts." Damon muttered taking the vacant spot on the couch next to Elena.

"Who did you get? I promise I won't tell." She asked.

"It wasn't you." He said smirking.

" I figured as much." She replied.

"No one open their gifts until everyone else has theirs." Caroline ordered as she passed out gifts trying desperate to keep it orderly.

"Buzz kill." Damon muttered when he got the rectangular box pressed into his hands. Elena glanced at the box in her hands and smiled. She pulled the ribbon off the box, the package was clearly wrapped by Caroline which narrowed it down to who it could be from. She found a bottle of perfume in the box and smiled.

"Thank you whoever this was." Elena called out while she waited for Damon to open his gift. She watched him pull the ribbon from the box and lift the lid. His eyes bugged out when he pulled out a silky red negligee with fluffy white trim and a pair of red fluffy handcuffs.

"Well..." He said eyeing the gift. Trying to be inconspicuous Elena jumped off the couch and ran over to Caroline.

"What the hell?!" She demanded

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"You know what. Why the hell did Damon open up lingerie and handcuffs from me?" She demanded her voice high and shrill.

"I figured you two needed a push in the right direction. You've been circling each other for weeks. It's time to just take the leap." Caroline explained.

"Caroline... lingerie and handcuffs really? What were you hoping to accomplish?" She demanded trying to push her annoyance out of her mind.

"Neither of you were going to take the plunge, so I thought I'd make it easier. You two have so much sexual tension, it's time to put an end to that." Caroline defended her actions.

"I have to go. Tell Jeremy I left. I assume he's going home with Bonnie anyways." She said rushing to the entrance way to grab her jacket. Elena rushed out of the house into the cold and started up her car, making the drive home quicker than usual.

Damon looked between the gift, and Elena's rapidly retreating body and an idea clicked in his head.

"Where is Elena going?" Damon demanded walking over to Caroline who had a sheepish expression on her face.

"She's running away." Caroline murmured.

"What did you do to her? I'm guessing it has something to do with this." He said motioning to the box in his hands.

"Yes. All I'm going to say is I got sick of watching you two act like you are. So I took matters into my own hands. But clearly it didn't work out." She muttered annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Elena had your name for the Secret Santa. She went out and bought you a bottle of bourbon, so I switched her gift out and wrapped that instead. Thinking it might give you a push in the right direction to make a move with her." Caroline explained, her voice getting shriller and shriller the more she said.

"Well you're right. It didn't work." He said picking up his keys and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To the Grill. Since apparently I'm not getting a bottle of bourbon for Christmas." He said walking out the door. It wasn't lost on Caroline that he still had the box in hand.

* * *

Instead of driving to the Grill, he drove to Elena's. He didn't want to give Caroline the satisfaction of knowing that her plan worked. He hated to admit it, but opening up the lingerie practically forced him to confront her about it even though he knew that Caroline planned it that way. Not bothering to use the door, he scaled the wall and climbed in through her window. He heard the shower running, so he sat down and made himself comfortable on the window seat. When she came out a few minutes later in a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole, using a towel to dry her hair, he stood up ready to speak.

"Not now Damon. It's been a bad night." She sighed seeing him standing there.

"I'm here because..." He started.

"I know why you're here. It was a mistake. I didn't buy that." She tried explaining.

"I know that. But Caroline was right. This has got to stop." He stated.

"What does?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"This. This thing between us. We've been circling each other ever since you and Stefan broke up. It's got to stop." He said gesturing between the two of them.

"I know." She sighed.

"So what do you want to do about it?" He asked, the forgotten box sitting on the window seat.

"I think Caroline's right." She said.

"What?" He asked needing to know if he heard her right. It sounded like she was giving in but he couldn't be sure.

"Caroline's right. We need to stop dancing around each other. After Stefan and I broke up you and I got closer. It wasn't anything more than friendship at the start, but it became more. If I'm being honest, it's always been more. Even while Stefan and I were together. You've never been just my friend." She explained.

"Then what are we?" He asked.

"We're more. It's something I can't identify. Caroline's heart was in the right place. Although I'm sure she just thought we'd fall into bed and let it go from there. I couldn't do that. We needed to talk." She said.

"Is there a chance we're going to be falling into bed?" He asked smirking in a familiar way

"I think there is a distinct possibility." She agreed, deciding to just let go of all of her inhibitions. There wasn't any reason to hold onto them anymore where he was concerned. Stefan was no longer involved, she couldn't use that excuse anymore.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Is there a chance that you'll wear this?" He asked holding up the satin negligee.

"I thought I'd try it. Caroline bought it with you and I in mind." She agreed.

"Is there a chance you'll let me use these on you?" He asked twirling the handcuffs around his finger.

"If you don't mind, I want our first time to be just about that. Maybe next time if you behave really well while I'm changing." She said taking the nightgown from him and backing into the bathroom. He smirked and took a deep breath shocked this was actually happening. He never thought he would ever be given the privilege to make love to Elena Gilbert. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the window seat when he heard her voice from the bathroom.

"You better not be stripping? I want to help with that." She called.

"I'll let you finish the job." He called back.

"You'd better." She said before opening the bathroom door and stepping out clad only in the tiny nighty. It stopped at the top of her thighs. She looked breathtaking and he told her as such. "You are breathtaking." He told her, his voice huskier than it had been. His eyes darkening to near black as his lustful gaze travelled over her body.

He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. It seemed her nervousness had returned as she was wringing her fingers.

"Stop it." He told her before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her hands rested on his chest as she started kissing him back. Her mouth opened reflexively and his tongue entered, tangling with hers. He gripped her hips, flush against his. More confident than before she ran her nails down his chest and stopped at his dark jeans, teasing the exposed skin a little before popping the button. Elena snuck her hand inside his pants and squeezed his length experimentally.

"Elena." He hissed as he automatically ground into her hand. She smirked at the effect she had over him and went back to kissing him. He moved his hands from her hips running them up her body, over her flat stomach, her breasts up her neck until he was clasping her face anchoring her to him. She moaned into his mouth and ground into him, needing more than what he was giving her. He moved his hands down her body slowly again until he got to the hem of her nightgown. Instead of removing it, his hands snuck underneath and into her panties where he thumbed her clit.

"Damon." She moaned undulating her hips in time with his strokes against her sensitive bud. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed. She sat up and raised her arms indicating she wanted the negligee removed. He grasped the hem and pulled it upwards leaving her bare except the tiny pair of panties. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She used her feet and started pushing his jeans down, needing him naked now. Once they were low enough, he kicked them off and hooked his fingers into her panties. He slipped the material down her shapely legs and tossed them somewhere behind them. He couldn't bring himself to care where they landed.

"You look... beautiful." He said cursing his cliche line.

"Thank you." She whispered as she slightly spread her legs welcoming him into the cradle of her body. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down to connect their lips in a visceral kiss. He raised himself up on his elbows and undulated his hips against her sensitive flesh without slipping inside her.

"Please." She begged.

"All in good time baby." He told her, that infuriating smirk on his face again.

"Damon..." She whined, needing more. She needed more on an almost desperate level. She was as close to orgasm as she could be after the way he thumbed her clit before.

She needed it... NOW!

He leaned in to kiss her, putting an instant stop to all her complaints as he continued sliding between her folds. Deciding he had made her suffer long enough, he raised himself up enough to position his erection at her entrance and slipping inside inch by glorious inch.

"God..." She moaned out when he was fully seated inside her. He smirked and started moving, slowly at first but picking up the pace the longer he went on. Elena locked her ankles around his waist wanting to keep him inside her for as long as possible.

He rolled onto his back, and Elena quickly adjusted to the new position. He placed his hands on her hips and urged her to start moving. She rolled her hips and lifted herself off of him before sinking back down. The differing sensations propelled him closer to his orgasm. Elena dropped her head back in pleasure as she rode him to completion.

"You feel so, so good." She moaned as she bounced on top of him. Damon's eyes were fixated on the spot where their bodies joined so intimately, as he watched them come together over and over again.

"I'm close Elena." He warned her.

"Me too. So close." She panted as she picked up her pace, and slammed down on him from different angles. The new motions causing him to hit the end of her on every stroke. He came into contact with her g-spot on every thrust and felt the rush of wetness against him.

"I'm so close." She moaned as her movements became even more frantic. He rubbed her clit with the pad of this thumb, knowing it was over with for him. She went off seconds before he did and she collapsed against his chest as her body spasmed with the force of her orgasm. Her walls clutched him tightly as they milked him for everything he had.

Once she was able to move again, she rolled onto her side beside him.

"Why did I ever wait so long to do that?" She wondered rhetorically.

"You're stubborn, and wrong." He suggested.

"I didn't really want you to answer that." She said glaring at him.

"You asked, so I answered. That's how it works." He said shrugging his shoulders and offering her his smirk.

"Shut up. But really, remind me to thank Caroline for this tomorrow." She told him.

"I never thought I'd say I'm grateful for Blondie, but tonight I am. This secret Santa thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He mentioned.

"I'm sure it wasn't." She laughed.

"So I wonder what happened to the original gift you bought me?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea." She answered once she realized that she didn't know.

"It's a bottle of bourbon, you can bet I'm going to be getting that from Blondie." He told her.

"I'm sure you will. Merry Christmas Damon." She said rolling onto her side.

"Merry Christmas Elena." He said softly.


End file.
